Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), also known as UAVs, have become increasingly popular. The use of UAVs spans from small-scale hobby use to large-scale military operations. Because of the widespread use, UAVs of all shapes and sizes are constructed for a myriad function. Among the popular functions of UAVs are photography and package delivery, to name a couple.
Because of possible collision with other aircraft and obstacles due to an inability to see-and-avoid, UAVs are typically designed and operated to achieve their specific functionality as a single unit. Thus, while occupying a particular airspace, a UAV operator or the UAV itself, if flying autonomously, will maneuver as necessary to avoid other UAVs, aircraft, and obstacles in the sky.